Inclination adjustment fittings of this type include internal and external gearing, which are produced by stamping metal sheet cutouts of the fitting parts. In this regard, the external gearing has at least one less tooth than the number of teeth in the internal gearing, and one of the fitting parts bears against an eccentric device that is capable of rotating around the pivoting axis of the inclination adjustment fitting, and which in turn bears against the other fitting part. The eccentric elements used in inclination adjustment fittings of this type are comprised of two wedge segments, which bear directly or indirectly against the one fitting part, and which are forced apart in a peripheral direction in the sense of an increase in eccentricity by means of a stored-energy device, generally a spring. In this manner, any play in the gearing and in the mounting is avoided. When the eccentric elements are actuated around the pivoting axis of the inclination adjustment fitting, the internal gearing of the one fitting part rolls on the external gearing of the other fitting part, which causes the fitting part that is affixed to the backrest to pivot relative to the fitting part that is affixed to the seat in a manner that corresponds to the difference in the number of teeth.
In DE 199 38 666 A1 an inclination adjustment fitting of this type is described. In this fitting, means for a fixed, interlocking connection of the eccentric ring with a torque inducing rotating adjustment element are provided between the narrow faces of the wedge segments. The means for the fixed connection are projections that are connected to the rotating adjustment element in a rigid manner and that engage in a recess of the eccentric ring in an interlocking manner. One disadvantage of this known fitting is the fact that the introduction of force from the rotating adjustment element into the eccentric ring can result in jamming in the actuating system, which in turn results in stiffness of the inclination adjustment fittings.